Vampire Heart
by Springflowerangel
Summary: Alice is a clumsy girl that is connected to Kairi & Namine, but whats this? Alice is having stronge painful headaches everyday? read if you want to find out more, oh & I only own my character & thats Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi readers! this is my Kingdom Hearts story, but it's about vampires & everyone is in school will some of them r older -cougholdcough- anyway please Read & review, now please injoy the first chapter

111111111111111111111111111111

I was sitting in my seat that was long enough for two to three people to be sitting at I was at the end on the right side a boy I think Zexion was his name was in the middle & the left end was empty, I was day dreaming again but suddenly I felt like someone hit me with a big metal hammer agents my skull, I put my hand on my forhead with sweat appearing on my forhead & face, I closed my eyes tightly shut & I lift my hand in the air, the teacher saw my hand & called my name.

"Yes Alice dear?"

"ma-may I go to the nurses office Miss. Heartly?"

"oh sure thing dear, you seem very pale why don't I let someone go with you just in case you callapse, hmm Zexion why don't you take Alice to the nurses office please?"

Zexion nod his head yes standing up so I stood up walking to the door sliding it open with him behind me, finally we were in the hallway, where on the 2nd floor the nurses office was on the 1st floor, while I was walking I still had my hand on my forhead, it was geting worser, so I fell on the floor bend my head down with both my hands on my head trying to make the pain go away but it just keep geting more & more painful, I felt a hand on my shoulder & a voice so I looked up to see Zexion I almost forgot that he was with me.

"are you alright Alice..."

"ye-yes just a headache thats all....." I stood up

"....you don't look fine to me, your white as a paper Alice, it seems your more sick then just a headache"

"....." I looked down sadly "it's not the only time it happened"

Zexion was silent for a while he started to talk so I looked up

"when did it all started" his eyes narrowed when he said that

"last month it started, I felt strange when I woked up at the day last month, specaily having nightmares of a man chasing me"

After I said that Zexion was silent longer

"Alice after school is over meet me at the gate outside"

"o-okay but um the headaches I get aren't normal huh?"

"there not normal but you'll find out soon"

After that Zexion helped me to the Nurses Office, I stayed there intill Lunch time, I walked to the Cafateria with lots of the students making alot of noises, I was looking around to where to sit down with my lunch but I didn't see any but I did see Zexion I didn't know if I should walk over & ask if I could sit with him & his friends so I walked out of the Cafateria & walked upstairs to the roof of the school with my lunch in my hands, I closed the roof door behind me walking to the edge I put my legs over the edge while sitting down with my lunch pale on my lap, I opened it up & started eating, I finished eating my food put my lunch pale away & just stared forward thinking but I stoped when someone sat down next to me, so I turn my head to my right to see Kairi, I was shocked, she turned to face me & smiled at me, I felt someone put there hands on my shoulders so I looked up to see Namine, I blinked confused.

"Hello...Alice, it's been so long sense we talked & played together"

"what?....."suddenly it clicked into my head that Namine & Kairi where those two little girls that I used to play with all the time, I got up from the edge & huged Namine & Kairi happily "Oh Namine, Kairi I have missed you two so much!"

Both Namine & Kairi giggled at the same time & huged me back

"oh Alice we missed you so too, Zexion told us what happened to you in 1st period & we'll be waiting with Zexion, we do live with them, Sora & Roxas is waiting with us aswill"

I gasp & blushed

"S-Sora & Roxas?!"

Kairi giggled "yes, are you blushing Alice?"

"n-no will kinda but...Namine remember you tought me how to draw will I drew you, Kairi, Sora & Roxas, but I'm drawing something specail & I'm not finish yet"

"oh will I haven't seen your drawing skills yet hehe, I can't wait intill you show us"

"I'll show you it when I'm finish with it okay?" I smiled at them

After that we talked about when we little ect. lunch was over, but the rest of the day of school went by fast, I was walking out of the school & walked to where the gate was & saw Zexion, Kairi, Namine, Sora & Roxas waiting for me so I raned up to them with Kairi & Namine huging me at the same time, they tooked me to where they live, when I saw there house I was shocked, it was more like a mansion then a house, they let me in there House/Mansion, Zexion walked up stairs to do something while the others stayed with me, they tooked me to the living room puting me on the couch in the middle, Sora sat down on my right while Roxas sat down on my left I was confused.

"Um were is Kairi & Namine going to site?"

Roxas & Sora just grined really big, Sora grabed Kairi pulling her on his lap while Roxas pulled Namine on his lap

"This is were they sit"

I blushed bright red, I look down on my lap where my sketch book was shyly, I heard laughing & I felt someone pull me to the left side huging me so I look up to see Roxas goofy grin

"You really thought we forgot to let you join in?"

"u-um I guess?" I luaghed nerviously making them laugh, Sora moved closer to my side puting his arms around my shoulder like Roxas was "um why do you guys so kind to me? I know Kairi & Namine, but you two never really talked to me at school before?"

"Will we wanted to but at the time we couldn't..."

"Why did something happen?"

"yeah you could say that, we aren't really call Normal people"

"you two aren't normal?"

"were Vampires"

everyone turned around but me I couldn't

"Axel you shouldn't just be blunt about it, you might scare her off"

"Aww relaxe Roxas, I heard that Alice is going to stay with us so we can protect her from the evil dude thats trying to find her"

I saw a tall guy with red hair looking at me

"& it seems she's guiet a magnet to guys" he smirked making Sora & Roxas yell at him, they stood up puting Kairi & Namine in there spot

"hehe there they go again" Namine smiles softly

"yeah, they always do this" Kairi smiles, I just blinked watching them, then I started laughing making Roxas, Sora & Axel stop yelling at each other to stare at me laughing

"uhh why is she laughing?"

"maybe because your funny looking Axel"

"no I'm not, your funny looking Roxas"

They started to yell at each other again making me laugh harder, after a while I stoped laughing & they stoped yelling at each other, Sora was sitting on the floor infront of Kairi, Roxas was doing the same but infront of Namine Axel was just standing up, I stood up.

"Axel you can sit down in my spot?"

"nah I can stand"

"No I will not let you stand up this whole time!"

"Axel maybe you should just sit down in her spot, Alice wont take no for an answer" Namine giggled making Kairi smile

"Fine I'll sit down" Axel sat down on my spot making me smile

"See wasn't that hard?" giggles but stops fast cause someone grabed my wrist pulling me forward, I blinked looked up to see Axel's victory face

"See wasn't that hard?" Axel mimic what I said

"oh shut-it" I looked away with a pouting face making them laugh & after alittle bet I laughed with them, we played a couple of games but now where playing a game called Truth or Dare, Axel was the first person to start, he was thinking & pointed to Roxas.

"Roxas Truth or Dare?"

"hmmm dare me" Roxas grined

"okay I dare you to......dance with any girl you haven't danced with but the girl you have danced with before get's to pick the song"

"okay I can do that hmmmm" Roxas stood up walk to me holding his hand out to me, he smiled at me "Shall I have this dance?"

I blinked & smileing puting my hand on his "why of course my dear friend"

Namine stood up smiling "I have the perfect song for you two dance to, sense Roxas danced with me before" she smiles walking over to the big stario pushing a couple of buttons & the song started up with a slow song, Roxas & I started to dance with the song Namine picked, after a while the song stoped making me & Roxas to stop dancing with Axel & Sora claping & Kairi & Namine huging me.

"you where pretty good Alice"

"thank you Roxas, you are good aswill"

After that it was Roxas turn

"okay ummm.....Sora truth or Dare?"

"dare me"

Roxas grined

"I dare you to uhhh I can't think of anything?"

I suddenly had an idea so I whispered in Roxas ear making him grin big making me step back smiling big, Sora was looking back at me & Roxas nervously

"oh my you better watch out if Alice told him something, she knows many things for dares Sora"

Sora looked at Kairi & smiles nervously

"Yeah thanks for the warning Kairi, I hope this dare doesn't kill me"

"hehe maybe, maybe not, anyways I DARE YOU to call Sai'x puppy when you see him BUT only when he shows up around us"

Sora eyes where like round sacers when Roxas said that, Sora was staring at me like saying "why?!" hehe I couldn't help but smile innocently, Sora grouned saying "Fine!" it was his turn but before he could pick someone Zexion came walking into the living room.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh hey Zexion! were playing Truth Or Dare, want to join us?"

"...no, I have to take Alice home"

When he said that, my whole body tensed up & my eyes where wide open

"ta-take me home"

They looked at me confused when I said that, Kairi & Namine walked up to me worried

"is something wrong Alice?"

"n-no! I'm okay really, just...I rather not go home" sweatdrop laughing nervously making Kairi & Namine worry more & the guys where staring at me like I'm hideing something which I am actly

"if something is wrong you can tell us Alice, where your friends"

".....I don't actly have a home...anymore" I looked away guilty I didn't tell Namine & Kairi before

"why? did something happen?"

".....My mom & dad kicked me out of the house because I have to many Hospital bills, they couldn't do it anymroe & kicked me out, I was kicked out little bet after Kairi & Namine moved, sense then I've been sleeping on park benchs 7 stuff"

Everyone was silent after a while, & Axel stood up pating my head gently

"You can stay here with us"

"what, really?" I look up at Axel with his hand still on my head

"sure, what do you guys say? should little princess stay with us?"

"Hey I'm NOT little!" pouts arms crossed making everyone laugh, after a while they all wanted me to live with them so Kairi & Namine tooked me to there room they share & I'm sleeping in there room aswill, I was sitting on a queen size bed that was half pink & half purple Kairi must sleep on the pink side [Me: the pink side is on the left side while the purple side is on the right] & Namine must sleep on the purple side, was thinking while Kairi & Namine was finding me some clouths for me, I heard a knock on the door so I stood up walk to the door opening it up to see.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Me: I hope you injoyed it, oh & before I forget review me if you like it or if you have a gd title I could use for this story & tell me which guy Alice would be with, I'm stuck between Zexion or Demyx, & I'll put ur name in my next chapter for helping me remember R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time of "Vampire Heart"_

_I opened the door to see..._

...Zexion again I blinked

"hi Zexion, is there something you need?" I tilt my head confused

"actly I wanted to ask you if Axel and the others told you yet about who we are..."

"oh that you all are Vampires right?"

"yes..."

"I'm fine that everyone here is a vampire I'm a bet surprised but Kairi and Namine are my childhood friends and I hope I can get to know you more" I smiled brightly at Zexion then I saw him raise his eye brow making think what I said blushing "I-I ment everyone here I don't know that will!" waves my arms freaking out while still blushing

Then before I knew it Zexion covered his mouth with his right hand trying not to laugh at my stupidity I blushed even brighter

"just calm down Alice, it's okay I understand but when Kairi and Namine are done finding clouths for you let them take you to the Kitchen for Dinner later I'll see you there and don't be nervous about anything just be yourself bye" Zexion walked away I jumped when I heard Kairi and Namine's teasing voices behind me

"so Alice...it seems you have a crush on Zexion" Namine teased me I closed the door and nervously smiled at them

"that is so adorable! Zexion doesn't smile or laugh with just anyone" Kairi smiles slyly at me making me sweatdrop and a little nervous what they might be thinking specaily when it comes to dressing up

"oh we have the perfect dress for you Alice! here!" Namine holds up a beautiful light blue dress

"you...want me to wear that?" I look at both Kairi and Namine eye brow raised

"of course!" both Kairi and Namine yelled at me at the same time geting into my face

"we want to make sure Zexion will keep his eyes on you the whole time everyone is busy to notice" Kairi said to me when there was a evil glim in her eyes which scared me alittle

"...fine I'll wear it hand it to me please" smiles at them both making them smiles grow bigger shove the dress in my arms push me to there bathroom

I finally got the dress on walking out fixing my hair alittle Kairi and Namine saw me and there eyes just sparkled and I mean sparkled then I was huged by them

"you look so adorable Alice!" Kairi and Namine said at the same time again, they put my long sky blue hair in a high ponytail puting a red ribbon tying my ponytail aswill they draged me to the kitchen where some people I know and the other ones I don't know, Sora and Roxas walked over smiling at me Kairi and Namine saying hi

"Hi girls! I see you and Namine dressed Alice up for a reason Kairi?" Sora hugs Kairi then hugs me aswill

"yep! it seems are little friend has a crush on Zexion" Namine whispers only Sora and Roxas can hear and me and Kairi can making me blush bright red like a cherry

"Namine! he might hear..." when I said that Sora, Roxas Kairi and Namine stared at me surprised, It then clicked in my head what I just said blushing more reder then before and they just started laughing how red my face was then I heard his voice from behind me I turned around to see Zexion confused to why they are laughing then seeing my red face blinking at me

I look down shyly "don't ask please it's to embbarising to even talk about" smiles at him sheepishly

"I...see anyways I see Kairi and Namine dressed you up for dinner tonight" go's silent smiling slightly "you look beautiful...just like an angel" my face went beyond red almost seem like steam pop from my head and that made Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine laughing harder holding there stomachs bending over from the laughter

"...guys..." I whine at them leting my blush go down they finally stop laughing then we all walk to the big table sitting where they always sit I guess Zexion let me sit in the seat next to him the meal was wonderful even though me, Kairi and Namine are the only ones eating I guess Sora, Roxas and Zexion like watching us eat happily. After me, Kairi and Namine finished Dinner Roxas and Sora took Kairi and Namine to there room, Zexion was taking me to my new room I was standing in my new room it was big like Kairi's and Namine's room

"wow! it's so big Zexion! is all the rooms this big?" I look at him to see him smiling making me start blushing like an idiot

"yes but the leader has two rooms his bedroom and his office"

"oh? what type of guy is your leader Zexion?" tilts my head sideways curious Zexion grabed my hand which made me blush...again!

He sit me down on my new bed sitting next to me

"his name is Ansem The Wise he's kind old man that cares for us all" and I listened real good to what Zexion said everything how he became one himself he finally stoped looking out of his window seeing it was geting darker "you should go to bed I'll see you in the morning" I was about to say something but next thing I knew he kissed me on my forhead and he was not in my room anymore but he closed the door behind him thank god cause I was sitting on my bed like a stupid idiot! dumbfounded actly can't believe Zexion kissed my forhead goodnight, I smiled brightly happy I...will you all could guess by now I have this huge crush on Zexion, everyone calls him Emo boy but...he's my emo boy. I was in my pj's went under my covers sighing softly falling into sweet wonderful dreams waiting for tomarrow to come so I can see Zexion again...

XXXxxxXXX

Me: chapter 2 is done, what will happen to Alice? I do not own anything just my oc Alice and the plot


End file.
